


Sitting to Breakfast

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Food, Gen, Parental Mrs. Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson could tell she would become very fond of her new lodger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting to Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #6: [Food, Glorious Food](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1523364.html). Maybe a bit OOC for this particular Mrs Hudson, but I may be projecting a little. Vitaly Solomin's Watson is as cute as a button, and I could watch him eat things for hours.

Mrs Hudson could tell she would become very fond of her new lodger. Watching him sit down to breakfast was enormously gratifying, unlike certain other lodgers she could name, with their strange noises and chemicals and bizarre visitors trooping in and out, day and night (not that she meant to notice; she tried not to. It was just difficult to ignore sometimes). Thoughtless lodgers who, when they happened to be in the same room as her meals, might deign to perch on a chair and shovel food into their mouths as fast as possible, barely stopping to chew, or snatch and guzzle a glass of tea, or disappear out the door or up the stairs with a boiled egg.

Doctor Watson was different, in a way Mrs Hudson very much approved of. The young doctor took his time with his breakfast. He was like a fastidious little cat. Precise and tidy.

As she cleaned, Mrs Hudson watched through a gap in the kitchen door when Doctor Watson sat down at the table, right on time for breakfast. He tucked his napkin into his shirt front, observing the spread before him before spooning two sensible scoops of porridge from the chafing dish onto his plate. He set the lid back on the dish quietly, to keep it warm for his fellow lodger without causing disturbance with an undue clattering - such consideration for others, unlike other lodgers she could name. _He must be a very good doctor, with such thoughtfulness,_ she thought. The doctor sipped his tea, then patted his moustache dry. Mrs Hudson smiled. _He is_ very _like a good little cat, cleaning his whiskers_

After considering his plate, Doctor Watson picked up the spoon and took a bite of porridge, taking the time to chew the cooked grains thoroughly with an air of contented contemplation, before spooning up another bite and doing the same again. Mrs Hudson felt a pleased glow that the doctor was taking the time to appreciate something so simple as her porridge. Somehow it made the lack of appreciation and all the many other alarming oddities of a lodger like Mr Holmes slightly easier to bear.

She sighed and turned back to her cleaning. She should leave the good doctor to enjoy his food and mind her own business. Doctor Watson deserved at least the same consideration she extended Mr Holmes, especially as the doctor was so considerate himself.

Mr Holmes was not a sociable man as she thought of them. The strange man had many visitors (which she tried her best to ignore) but she thought he did not have many friends. However, Mr Holmes had seemed to get along with the little doctor. Then again, she couldn't imagine many people who wouldn't find her new lodger agreeable. But perhaps the doctor's sociability might calm Mr Holmes's eccentric ways a trifle. It might be good for Mr Holmes to have a friend. Perhaps the doctor could become one for him.

She so hoped though, that in their acquaintance, her charming new lodger wouldn't pick up any of Mr Holmes' bad habits.

-.-.-  
(that's it.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Mrs Hudson is watching, it's [this scene](https://youtu.be/yhujgY6m0RQ?t=12m30s) from the first in the 1979 Russian series, "Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson".


End file.
